I Don't Want Too
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: A crappy Taiora fic I wrote, it has a bit too do with suicide, tried to make it relate to real life, but i doubt i suceeded. If you want to review, then do so.


Okay, heres a fic, it's Taiora, but Mimi likes Taichi, atleast in the beginning. There's a major plot change, and I don't know if that schould be there. Anyway, all I can do is ask you to read and mabe leave a review. It's up to you, and really, I stopped caring. It's just words, put together, trying to mean something. I don't own digimon, I don't own anything. I don't even own me.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  
"Hi Taichi." Mimi giggled over the phone, as she sat in the round water-filled jacuzzi of her brand new house in America. She tilted her head back, resting against an air filled pillow, of which one of her many servents filled up. She picked her small feet up, laying them on top of the counter, she stared into the small telivision, watching an American soap opera. The jacuzzi started, and the bubbles began to grow larger and larger.  
  
"Oh...Hi Mimi..." Taichi said, rather nicely considering he had to be polite as possible in the fact that his father, and Mimi's father where new business partners in a world-wide company called "Pineapple Computers." "Whatsup?" He asked, while playing with a picture frame of which held a picture of Sora and himself, he leaning over Sora, making the peace sign to the side with an enourmous smile on his face. Sora was sitting down on a bench, smiling, her head tilted towards the peace sign that Taichi had made with his fingers.  
  
"Oh nothing much, you know that dance thingy? Isn't it Yama's party?" She asked, twirling a piece of her strawberry blond hair in between her two fingers.   
  
"Yeah, I know. What about it?" Taichi asked, staring more into the picture frame. He sat on the side of his bead, his white undershirt of his school uniform unbuttoned. He leaned over the side, holding the phone with one hand, and the picture in the other.  
  
"Well, since I'm coming to Japan and everything..." Mimi trailed off, and recovered with another giggle. "Do you want to take me to Yama's party?" She asked.  
  
A large thump could be heard throughout the Yagami's apartment. Taichi had tipped over the side of the top bunkbed, falling hard onto the floor. Taichi searched across the floor, searching for the phone and the photo.   
  
"Taichi? Taichi?" Mimi questioned, tucking her loose hair into her shower cap and changing the soap opera to a more interesting show.  
  
"M-Mimi?" Taichi talked into the newly found phone. He looked around for the picture frame only to find it laying face flat on the floor. His hands gripped the picture frame, and to his surprise, he felt a sudden rush of pain in his finger. Taichi jerked back his finger, and raising it to eye level. "Blood?" He asked silently. He turned the picture frame over, revealing that the glass had been shatered when it hit the ground with a soft thump.  
  
"So, you'll take me right? I'll be staying at The Hoteru. I'll call ya when I'm ready for you to pick me up. Kay?" She giggled once more, pushing the telivision controller once more to a more interesting show.  
  
"R-right..." Taichi said, bearly.   
  
"Bai bai!" Mimi giggled one last time while turning off the phone and sinking into the warm relaxing water of the jacuzzi.  
  
'Great...' Taichi thought turning off the phone, putting it on the receiver. 'Now I have to take Mimi to Yama's party just cause I have to be nice to her...' He picked up the now shattered picture frame, setting it on his desk. 'Stupid Dad has to be working for her dad. I wouldn't have to be taking her and be so nice to that slut...' Taichi continued to think...'And now I have to be her little slave, making her happy in whatever way she wants.' He starred outside the window. The dark night sky was so nice, the cresent moon, hanging low in the sky, the stars, litting the sky up as if it had been layered with cup-cake sprinkles.  
  
His mind came back to his finger. The pain hit him again, and to his surprise, his finger was still bleeding with crimson blood. "Today is just so wonderful isn't it?!" He yelled into the phone he picked up violently. "Isn't it!?" He slammed the phone down.  
  
The phone rang once, it coming of the bottem part slightly with each ring. Taichi picked the phone up, it slipped out once, and he tried once more, than twice, until his grip was strong. "Yagami residence." He talked into the phone.  
  
"Taichi? Are you mad at me?" Sora asked on the other side of the line. "As soon as I called you, you started yelling at me!" Sora raised her voice. "I don't know what's wrong, but I want you to tell me so I will know!" She took in a breathe. "So if your mad at me, tell me!"  
  
Taichi fell back onto the chair. "Sora? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you where there. It's just that-" He couldn't tell her the truth, that he had to be Mimi's personal slave. "I'm not having a really good day..." Taichi tilted his head on the back of the chair.   
  
"Oh." Sora paused, her voice, not as high and worried. "I'm sorry, I schouldn't have been so rude." Sora layed on her bed, looking at a blown up picture of Taichi she had placed on the ceiling of her room. It was Taichi wearing his all time favorite shirt, smiling. It was at the park, when everyone decided to have an actual fun time, away from the trouble of the Digiworld. Just trying to be normal, but a minute would not pass without one of Yama's fans coming up to him, asking for his autograph, or some small child pointing at them yelling to the rest of his or her friends. "Look, it's the Chosen Children! They're the one's that saved all of Japan!" And soon a hord of children and adults alike had them trapped until they answered all sorts of questions such as, "What where all those monsters like?" and while the adults asked more serious questions, "How did you deal with hunger and the violence? I'm sure you children are traumatized." They went on and on. They where just six teenagers trying to have fun without anyone asking them question after question, coment after coment.  
  
"It's okay. So whatsup?" He said, searching for an empty picture frame in all his drawers that could hold the picture.  
  
"I think my mom is going through depression...It's just that Papa has been spending too much of our money on things we don't need. He even bought-" She caught herself just in time. She couldn't tell anyone. "He's just spending money we don't have, and he's been lieing to us." Sora felt tears coming to attack her. "He's been buying all sorts of stuff, and not telling us. He can't have just one, he has to have more, and it's getting out of control. Mama won't even talk to him. It's been like this for about a week, and I can't just leave it bottled up inside of me."  
  
"Sora..." Taichi could tell by the tone of her voice that some serious stuff was happening at her house. They had been best friends forever, and they had that bond, of where they knew if something was wrong with eachother. "Want me to come over?" He wanted to, to be able to give her a hug, hold her in his arms. But, he had not yet admitted his feelings, the way he loved her, he had tried to give little hints often, but Sora would just see past them.  
  
Just as Taichi saw past Sora's..."Taichi...Mama thinks that I'm too young to be hanging out with guys as much as I hang out with you. I don't even know if I can go to Yama's party. She says, "Sora, are boys going to be at the party?" How baka! Yama is a guy. What am I suppose to say, 'No Mama, no boys are going to be at the boy's party?" I answer her yes, and she instantly replied no! She knows that you all are just my friends. She think that the 'boys' are going to do 'bad' stuff to me. She spends all her time all depressed. And then Papa just watches telivison. He's had the last couple of days off, and I still have to wash the dishes when he gets home. I..I think I know what he does, but, I can't stand him. He's a lier!" Sora screamed into the phone. "Now I can't even trust my family! I can't trust anyone!" Sora was wounded by her tears which were now coming out full force.  
  
"Sora, you know you can trust me..." Taichi tried so hard to make her happy. "Everything will eventually end up good. If not, then you can always come live with us." He 'joked.'  
  
"Taichi, I don't even know if I can trust you..." Sora's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, it's just that I feel as if I can trust no one..." She paused and took in a breathe, "At all...I don't think I'll even get married 'cause I can't trust someone enough."   
  
"Sora, don't say that, your a great person, somebody will marry you. You can trust me Sora, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. You can tell me and I won't tell anyone, even Yama. And we tell each other everything." Taichi wanted to start walking to her apartment, "I want you to trust me."  
  
Sora right then tucked her legs in towards her body, and leaned against the door of her room, she oppened her mouth, about to respond, but the door of which she was leaning against flew open, pushing Sora's head against her knee's violently. Sora let out a small cry and her tears where coming in full force now.  
  
"Damnit Sora! I've been listening to your phone conversation and I've heard everything you've told him! This is family matters and not his! He isn't part of this family!" Sora's father stood high above her, looking down upon her. "You need to be strong Sora! And That means you have to keep everything to yourself!" He whiped his blonde hair back with his hand.   
  
"I'm sorry Papa..." Sora looked up upon the tall man. "Can-Can I atleast say bye?" Sora whispered, her head aching.  
  
"Damnit Sora! No you can't!" Her father picked the phone up from the ground, and threw it at the farthest wall of her room. It banging once, and the back cover came off, hiting the floor.  
  
"Papa! I was talking to Taichi!" Sora yelled, she was angered by his actions, and didn't need anymore of it. She could take the preshure of it. But worst of all, her last resort, her farthest resort, not a resort, but worse, she was looking towards suicide.   
  
"Sora, I don't care about your little boy friends!" Sora's dad slammed the door shut, as it hit with a loud bang the phone rang. Sora sat leaning against the wall listening. "Hello....Yes...We'll try to be quieter, sorry for the inconvience." Her father sounded so gently to them. Sora could only wonder why he didn't treat her, his own daughter like that.  
  
Sora talked to Miyako on the phone that night, when her parents where asleeped, she wanted to call Taichi, but remembered that his parents restricted him from the phone after ten 'o clock. "Do you know what hurts the most?"   
  
Miyako on the other phone bearly awake and laying under her covers asked, "What?" She yawned, and tucked the phone under her left ear.  
  
"Like..knifes, razors, you know, stuff like that. Do you know which one of those hurts the most?" Sora sat in her closet, covering herself with one of her sweaters as a blanket and a stuff animal in the other, just as a child would.  
  
"Knifes? Razors?" Miyako's eyes widened and she reached to the side of her bed for her glasses. "Sora? Are you okay!? Need me to call Taichi?"  
  
Sora laughed, "Of cource I'm okay. Taichi has nothing to do with this. I'm just curious..." Sora felt her own tears stream down her face. "Everythings okay."   
  
"At this hour!?" Miyako pulled her feet to the side, slipping into her slippers. "Need me to come over?"  
  
"It's a...science experiment...I have to cut...stuff." Sora smiled. "For my mom...flowers."   
  
"A science experiment of which you have to cut flowers for your mom?" Miyako wasn't buying it.  
  
"A science experiment and then I have to cut flowers...flowers have feelings, and I need to know what hurts less." Sora laughed. She couldn't understand what she was doing. It just seemed right to her.  
  
"Razors..." Miyako said. "Can I go to bed now? And if you need help, isn't the number like one-eight-hundred charter?" Miyako fell against her bed relaxed.  
  
Sora hanged the phone up. And fell back onto the wall. She dosed for a second, but stood up immediatly. She walked, silently and alone through the hall of the apartment. She went into the bathroom, pulling out a razor, holding it up then into her pocket. Sora opened her parents room and smiled. They looked so happy, so normal, so perfect, and inocent when sleeping. She took one of her black jackets from the closet and put it over her head.   
  
"Taichi?" Miyako spoke his name, and yawning once more.   
  
"Huh? Miyako? Why you calling me?" Taichi whiped his eyes with the sleeves that over lapped his hands.   
  
"I think somethings wrong with Sora. She called asking me which was less sharper, a knife or razor. Really weird." Miyako covered the phone with her hand. "I have to go, I hear Mom coming. Bai."   
  
"Sora..." Taichi breathed. He ran to the front door and put on his shoes running to where Sora would...  
  
Sora sat down at the beach, taking her jacket off, revealing the cuts that she had done earlier on her arm. Next, she took of her shoes and squished the sand in between her toes. She laughed and reached into her pocket, revealing the razor. She held it up, and it reflected off the street lights. She laughed once more, and held it sideways. She lowered it to her wrist, and slid it across lightly, not making a cut yet. She stretched her legs out and stood, walking towards the icy water of the ocean, the razor still in her hand.  
  
"This is it. Why not leave sooner than later?" Sora looked down at the water, that came up to her, then away. She looked far out into the ocean, "If I leave, no one will mourn over me, no one will cry, mabe at first, but then I would eventually be forgoten, I've already changed this world for the better, but has the world changed me?" Sora took the razor out and lowered it.   
  
"I would never forget you, and I would be upset with myself if you where to...go. Sora, I would cry, I would be sad. I wouldn't be the same. You know I love you." Taichi took Sora's arm which held the razor.   
  
"Lies!" Sora jerked her arm back and tears came down and sparkled in the night. "You wouldn't! No one would! You don't love me! Your just saying it!" Sora ran out towards the freezing ocean. She took the razor and slid it once across, crimson blood dripped across her arm. Sora cried out in pain. The razor covered in blood fell from her hand into the water. "No!" Sora reached down and searched for it.  
  
"No Sora! I do love you! Don't do this!" Taichi held Sora tightly around her waist. "I'm not going to leave you here to kill yourself!" Taichi pulled her out of the water.  
  
"Taichi! YOU don't understand! I can't live like this anymore!" Sora glanced down at her wrist. "I DO have a reason for doing this!" She held her wrist up that was covered with blood, that continued to drip.  
  
Taichi pulled her to the floor, puting his arm around her kneck. "Why do you think I'm stopping you? Mabe, just mabe because I care about you!" Taichi looked down at her. "I don't want anything to happen. I love you, and I don't care if you don't love me, but I want you to be happy." Taichi whiped his hair back.  
  
"Taichi, let me go. You know, I think you might actually care for me. I think you do love me. I do love you, but I...I can't trust you...I can't trust anyone! It's just something I can't do! Why live in a world where I can't do that?" Sora breathed. "Why do you try so hard to stop me? I just want to get this over with."   
  
"You can trust me! I trust you Sora." Taichi took his jacket off and wrapped it around Sora's wrist. "Sora tell me whats wrong..."  
  
Sora calmed down, "It's...It's my family." Exhausted, she leaned against Taichi's chest. "All that I was talking to you about earlier. And it's too much...All of it. I can't live like this. My only answer. Is..is death."   
  
"I won't stop you." Taichi let his grip go. "I understand, I want you to make this choice all by yourself, I know you'll pick the right one.  
  
"Taichi..." Sora stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "That's the last thing I ever wanted to hear from you. You trust me enought to believe I'll make the right decision...I don't want that! I don't want your trust!" She looked down, and slipped her hands into her pockets of her pants. She looked down at the sand, studied it, each and every grain she could in the dark. Each one of it's own individuality, each one if a differant shade. She looked up and studied the human body. The brown moppish, yet spikey hair, the brown eyes that would always glimmer at the top, his nose, small, his ears, a bit big, but perfect. His eyebrows, tilted up, concerned. She skimmed his body, his under shirt of his school uniform was unbuttoned, revealing part of a small, normal six pack. "See!" She cried out pointing at him. "Your perfect in every single way!" She tilted her head down to the side and bit her bottem lip. "I'm not...I'm not good enough for you!" Sora took Taichi's jacket that was around her wrist and threw it back at him.  
  
Taichi a bit surprised, caught the jacket with ease. "I'm not perfect in every single way! You think my family is the normal Japanese family?" Taichi stood up and now was face to face with Sora evingly, but they still stood six feet away from eachother. "You think my mom and my dad and my sister and me are happy little people?"   
  
Sora took a step back, "Y-Yeah..." She picked her long black jacket up, and enfolded her self in it. "I'm going to go..." She turned around and started walking, step after step, leaving her shoes in the sand. "I'm not going to comit suicide or anything...I'm just going to...run away." She said as if everything was fine, she didn't even turn back to look at Taichi.  
  
"Sora! Let me go with you!" Taichi surprised by his words chased after Sora and wrapped her in his arms. "You can't go alone." He looked down into her tear filled eyes. "I won't let you go alone."  
  
Sora blushed as if she was a little child, "Uhm...Tai?"   
  
"And you would be...Sky? If you don't want anyone to find us...But I have to go to my apartment and get some stuff, you schould do the same."   
  
"I don't want to...leave you." Sora held onto his arm. "I'll go with you." And with that, the two teenage 'chosen children' walked to his apartment, for the last time they would be seen in Odaiba. For the last time, Yagami Taichi, and Takenouchi Sora would ever be seen. Or would they...?  
  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
Sorry, this didn't come out as a planned, and I truely doubt there will be a next part unless you all really want one.  
I know it's crappy and I could've added alot more deatil. I wish it was better. So leave me a crappy review, and visit my (crappy) site: A Taiora Shrine: http://www.geocities.com/valmg11 Bai and Peace. 


End file.
